


Maybe it was fate (Stardew valley story)

by ShaneTrainFanAccount



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneTrainFanAccount/pseuds/ShaneTrainFanAccount
Summary: *Shanes POV*I'm Shane, I've been living here in pelican town for almost a year now. It's just a boring old town. I don't talk to anyone, I stay in my own bubble and let the world fall around me. Until... She moved into town. For so long it felt like a dark, endless tunnel to nowhere... And now I've found out where the tunnel leads.Maybe it was fate moving in here...?
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone is gonna read this or stick around for more but I'll be putting these up here cause I've been obsessed with Stardew Valley for some time and I wanna write about my favorite character.
> 
> ( If anyone actually reads this and likes it, yes there is going to be more. and if you could barely get past my dry begging story I'm sorry)

Year 1

Shane wakes, to the harsh sound of the radio blaring in his ears. He grunts, rolling to his side and flicking the radio off. Shane turns his head to check the time on the clock perched on the wall behind him. It was 7:00 exactly. Shane Rolls out of the white sheets and leaves them on the floor. Now he's woken up, he could feel his head aching and pounding. Like he normally does, he was drinking all night until Mayor Lewis had to take him home. Of course, he would've gotten dressed but because of his hobby of drinking all night he had fallen asleep in his clothes. Shane could not remember the last time I washed this shirt. "Whatever..." Shane grunts. He kicks the empty cans of beer out of his pathway and walks out of his room.

Jas greeted him outside in the kitchen."Shane! How'd you sleep?" Jas smiled at him, she was sitting at the kitchen table eating scrambled eggs and pancakes. Marnie was there too, she was at the stove cooking more pancakes. Unlike Jas, she didn't seem happy to see Shane. "Aw... I slept fine Jas.." Shane uttered, his senses kicking in, his head now hurting more than before. Marine then stopped cooking and looked at Shane, Anger building in her eyes. "Shane, you have any idea how long you were out last night!?" She yelled. Shane didn't respond. He simply nodded his head and grabbed his joja jacket. "I'm gonna head to work now, we can talk about this later Marnie... Bye Jas." And with that... Shane was gone.

Shane kept a steady pace, looking only forward. The familiar faces of the townsfolk walking past his field of view. Nothing was new. He'd scratch the light stubble he had on his face. Reminding him to shave, but he never actually did... He arrived at work. It was bright, cold, somehow felt damp. Shane walked towards the locker rooms to change into his uniform. After Shane dresses into his uniform for the next 8 hours, he stacks more junk onto the selves. Exiting work finally, Shane knew his next destination was the Saloon. The Saloon was always quite lively at this time. Shane enters the saloon, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his face straight ahead. He strolled to the counter and looked at Gus blankly. "Uh... A Be-" Shane stopped, he was interrupted by Gus. "Yehh, A beer, I know. Just ask for the usual." Shane's blank stare turned into a stern frown, "The usual then. Please." Gus poured the beer and handed it to Shane. Shane would lean against the wall and sip the alcohol. It was almost flavorless to him now. He's drunk so much of it, the taste never changes for him. Just an ointment for the pain...

Others began to flood into the saloon like a wave. First Pam, then Harvey, Marnie, Mayor Lewis, Sebastion, Sam... Then- Who's this? A new face appears. Shane's eyes were locked on her. She was beautiful. The girl was wearing short jean shorts and a tucked-in black tank top. She had her hair down. It was thick and full, Shanes eyes traveled down her body taking in all the gorgeous things on display on her body. Then Shane felt frozen. She was looking right at him, Shane's face went red and he quickly took a sip of his poison looking away. His heart was racing. He's never felt like this before. He's seen people in movies feel like this but... He always thought that was just actors and staging. Suddenly the girl was just in front of Shane, greeting him an adorable cheery voice. "Hi!, I just moved in here I'm-" Shane cut her off. "I-I don't care... Why are you talking to me?" Shane spat in his low tone. The girl's smile melted away. She looked almost like she didn't believe Shane had just brushed her off like that. "Sorry..." She said in a less cheery voice. She stepped away and left.

Emily Leaned over the counter and laughed. Shane jerked his head away from the girl and glared at Emily. "Jeez Shane, go a little easy on her. She's the new farmer girl that moved in. Way to give her a warm welcome!" Emily continued to laugh. "Shut up Emily..." Shane sighs taking the last sip of the beer setting the glass in front of Emily on the counter. Shane began to walk out of the saloon. He stepped outside, it was dark. There was a light breeze. But still warm. Shane then heard the Farmer's voice, to his right. He leaned over the side of the building next to the trash can. And that's when he saw her. She was talking to Alex. Jealously was now swimming through Shanes's head. He saw her smile at Alex, for some reason this made Shane mad. Shane closed his eyes and leaned further on the ledge he was on, trying to soothe the anger. Then suddenly lost his footing on a rock and fell into the trashcan creating a loud crash along with covering himself in the garbage and other grotesque contents. The Farmer and Alex both jumped and swiftly turned to the clash of metal hitting the ground. Shane opened his eyes and jerked his body up stepping backward losing footing once more and falling onto his bottom.

Alex spoke confidently and almost in a mocking tone, "Woooahh... It looks like you've had a little too much to drink!" Alex held out a hand for Shane to help him up. Shane swatted his hand away and frowned. "Fuck off Alex..." Shane began to get up on his own using the steps as leverage. "Jesus, calm down I'm only trying to help..." Alex said, he sounded offended. Shane turned his head over to the farmer, She was picking up all the trash spewed about the concrete. Shane's face was beet red, and his heart began racing again. She wasn't laughing at him or anything. The Farmer looked up and Shane and gave him a weak smile. "Are you ok..?" She said in a calm tranquil voice, she was still picking up the trash as she spoke to him. "I-I'm fine- Sorry." Shane let the words slip out of his mouth as he spoke to her. His words were uncertain and clumsy. Alex knelt beside the farmer and began to help pick up the trash.

Shane turned around and quickly walked off, as fast as he could without running. One he returned home he fell back onto his bed, still covered in the trash an slime. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before he dozed off into sleep. the whole time, he was thinking about the Farmer. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her smooth skin, her thick hair, her bright eyes. Everything Shane analyzed about her was gorgeous. For the first time in a while, Shane was excited for tomorrow.

Maybe this was fate...?


	2. Strange encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and Shane is out to find the Farmer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two for you :)

Year 2

Shane arouses, his eyes still sealed shut. He took a deep breath in, taking in the horrid scents of the trash on himself. He held his breath for a moment. Before exhaling ever so lightly. "Shane, wake up!" Jas cheerfully yelled swiftly barging through the door. "Ohh, Hi Jas..." Shane spoke in an exhale, he lifted his head lightly, his chin folds now visible. "Why are you in here Jas...?" Shane muttered, tiredly dropping his head back down onto the bed. Jas began to speak, "Aunt Marnie told me to wake you up!" She smiled at him, coming closer to the bed only to smell the disgusting order of trash. "Gross... You smell icky!" Jas, murmured backing up and covering her face. "...What time is it...? " Shane questioned, lifting himself out of bed and looking at the clock. "It's about 3:30," Jas said confidently. Shane jumped up out of the bed and shouted "Shit it's late!" Shane paused "Sorry Jas, I didn't mean to curse-" he said, gazing down at Jas. Jas Has covered her ears and shook her. Suddenly, the thoughts of the farmer started flooding his mind. Shane got up out of bed stepping on his sheets with his bare shoes. Jas looked Shane up and down. "You need a bath, Real bad!" Jas giggled, plugging her nose with her fingers and turning away from him.

Shane looked... Determined... Determined to find the Farmer and apologize for last night. Doubt would soon come to thought about seeing her. "Would she even want to see me?" Shane thought to himself. Jas silently wandered out of the room while Shane was thinking. Shane began to jog out of his room and into the front store. "Marnie, I'll be out I-" He paused.

There, Marie was talking to someone, Shane's eyes travel from Marnie to no other than the Farmer. She was just as beautiful as he remembers. She was now wearing a blue flannel and jeans with brown boots. Her hair was down, Shane noticed she had leaves and a small twig stuck in her hair. Shane's face turned pink. For a second, there was silence... "Shane you poor thing, your clothes!" Marnie said rushing to him from the counter. She started to remove his dirty jacket. For a moment, Shane was situated on the girl, taking his eyes off her to help Marnie remove his jacket. "Marnie, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself!" Shane snapped. Marnie looked at him reluctantly and retaliated, "Hush Shane, you're lucky I'm here to help you." Marnie had successfully removed his jacket and shirt, both of which were dirty. "I'll go out and drop these in the wash... Sorry, hun, I'll be with you in a moment." And with that, Marnie had Escorted Shanes clothing away from him. 

There Shane stood shirtless in front of the girl he was just on his way out to see. Shane said nothing, he had a frown displayed on his face. He looked grumpy. Shane looked up for a moment seeing that the Farmer was looking right at him. Shane's realized his bare chest was exposed. Normally he wouldn't care but, he- Well he wasn't exactly prince charming. He crossed his arms attempting to cover his stomach. Even sucking in a little. the tension was thick. The Farmer smiled and giggled a little. "You're Shane...?" She spoke softly. Her voice was like music. So Enchanting... 

Shane was looking at her kindly for a moment then furrowed his eyebrows and turned away. "I hardly know you, why are you trying to talk to me?" Shane snorted. Why was he being so cold to her? She was trying to be friends!? But she wasn't upset... or sad... She was Laughing? "You're a tough nut Shane!" She giggled. Shane was about to retaliate, but before he could, Marnie had walked in. "Sorry for the wait you two..." Marnie handed Shane a towel, it was soft and fluffy. The Farmer spoke "It's no problem at all". Marnie looked at Shane and pointed to the door. "I want you to go to the spa, alright? And don't come back until you don't stink of hot garbage!" She demanded. Shane sighed. "Oh hey, I was gonna go there after this!" The farmer said looking at Marine then to Shane. "Oh good, you can go with Shane," Marnie said handing her a bag of goods. Shane was reluctant to the idea. For a short time he was going off to see her. And now all he wanted to do was avoid her. It seems like all he did when she was around was embarrass himself. Shane went for the door began to trudge off, his sneakers picking up dust on the worn dirt trail. It was about sunset... Very nice out... 

"Hey, Shane, wait up!" The farmer called. Shane stopped and turned to her. Shane's dark brown eye looked a little lighter in the sunset, and the dark stubble on his face was highlighted even more. The farmer took note of that, of all of it. The towel Shane had was perched along his neck resting softly. "I have to go deliver this to someone," She held up a purple yellow-spotted pair of boxers and laughed, Shane also let out a little chuckle rolling his eyes. "But before I go I wanted to give you something." She extended her hand holding out an earth stone. It was shiny and light bright. Shane reached out and grabbed the stone from her. His fingers touching her palms they were rough but still firm. "This is great... Thanks!" Shane smiled, his cheeks becoming rosy pink. "How did you know I-" Shane stopped when he realized the farmer was already running off... 

Shane was stunned, He didn't even know this girl's name. But she was giving him gifts, and being so sweet.. "Whatever" Shane thought to himself a frown appearing on his lips. Shane kept down the trail. He knew he was going down the trail that leads to The Farm where the girl lives. Shane was thinking he would cut through it to get to the spa faster. But also... He wanted to see if she'd be there. Upon coming up to a sign that was too old to be read, Shane had assumed he was there. He'd have passed by this farm many times so he was aware of how overgrown it was. But- It was different. It had only been about two days since she moved in and most of the trees and stumps were gone. Shane kept walking, he found the little cottage, that must have been where she slept. It looked pretty small... Nothing much... She didn't seem to be home. So Shane continued down the trail to the Spa. 

It was about 5:00 when Shane finally arrived and not only did he reek of trash but of sweat too. He opened the front entrance of the spa and stopped. It was silent... He was drifting towards the boy's locker room but stopped for a moment. He turned his head to the women's locker room thinking maybe she was in there... Maybe she was changing... Shane shook his head and kept moving towards the men's room. Once entering, He set his towel down and looked in the mirror. Shane paused. Shane thought to himself... He had no swimwear. And he wasn't about to wear his old, dirty boxers in the spa water. So he came to the conclusion he would just shower before entering and go in the nude. It wasn't a big deal to him. No one came to the spa. It was empty most days. 

After Shane had showered he grabbed his towel covering himself up and walked carefully to the pool room. Upon entering... It was warm, the air was filled with steam. It was almost hard to see because of steamy it was in there. Shane set his towel on a chair and jumped into the water. He rebelled his head against the water and took a breath of air before going under once more and coming back up slicking his wet hair out of his face with his hand. He leaned his back up on the tile side of the pool and closed his eyes. It was so relaxing. He could stay here forever just like this. 

"Shane! Hey, I didn't think I'd catch you!" A familiar voice chirped, It was the Farmer. Shane was frozen in fear. "She slid herself into the water right next to him, The Farmer couldn't tell he was nude... To much steam in the air. They stayed silent for a few moments. Those moments were peaceful. But Shane opened his eyes for a moment and caught her... She was looking right at him the entire time. The Farmer's face was looking a little pink... Shane's face, on the other hand, was bright red. But one could mistake that for being hot. He was in a sauna, right? "Whats you're name?" Shane finally spoke, he didn't look at her, he looked ahead into the water.

"My names Charlette..." She spoke delicately. 'Charlette'... Those words would replay in Shane's mind a million times. Hearing her speak was soft music to him. Charlette lifted her hands above the water and looked at them. Shane's eyes wandered to her hands and looked too. They were covered in blisters and cuts. Charlette scrunched up her nose and let out a sigh. Shane was looking right at her, into her eyes. They were such a beautiful shade. Charlette paused a moment and looked at Shane, who had his eyes glued onto her. "Is there... Is there something on my face?" She said quietly, reaching a wet hand up and touching her cheek. Shane's lips parted slightly, he wanted to kiss her. He didn't have the courage for that... but he did have the courage for this... "Yeah... It's right here..." Shane lifted his dripping wet hand and reached over touching her cheek lightly... It was smooth and warm. He caressed her cheek for a moment before putting his hand back in the water. Charlotte's cheeks were now noticeable red. "Ahhh... Thank you..." Charlette let out. The tension was thick. Almost as thick as the steam, and Shane's hard cock. How would he transition his way out of here?! 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever gave me those two kudos, It means a lot


	3. A dripping sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last we left Shane and Charlette, they were alone together in the spa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, If you've gotten this far, bless your soul. :)

The steam was thick and hot, Shane was looking into Charlette's eyes, his hand still resting on her cheek. He was softly caressing it back and forth with his thumb. Shane hopped this moment would last forever. "Uhh.." Charlette reached up grabbing Shane's wrist and pushing it away from her face. "Are you ok?" Charlette said, a little concern in her voice. "I'm Sorry- I'm fine, I just.." Shane stopped and turned his head, looking over at his towel on the chair he had left it on. "Charlette, could you grab my towel for me?" Shane asked pointing to it, on the chair. Charlette looked like she was thinking for a moment, then her eyes lit up, and nodded her head. 

Charlette lifted herself out of the water and started walking over to the chair. Her steps were silent, only the light wet slap of her foot hitting the tile could be heard. Shane watched her the entire time. Taking long glances at her legs and hips, she had a tan along her thigh were her shorts would cut off. They were smooth... And her ample ass, round, and it looked soft. Shane couldn't help but stare. Charlette then reached out, grabbing the towel with her hand. She then walked back to the side of the pool were Shane was and looked down at him. Shane was looking up at and brought up his hand from the water, "I'll take that..." He spoke his voice almost demanding. Charlette raised a brow, then jumped back into the water keeping her arms above her as to not get the towel wet. She then trudged away from Shane in the water, still holding the towel above her head. Shane looked confused. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You want the towel you gotta catch me!" Charlette said, letting out a childish giggle. 

Normally, Shane would've gotten up and tackled her for the towel, but he was naked. And telling her that now would be weird. The water was about to hip height for Charlette, but Shane was a little taller than her. If he had stood up she would've seen his... Well You know... "Charlette- Goddammit" Shane groaned. Charlette cried out once more, "C'mon Shane, don't be a stick in the mud!" She was now swimming off farther into the spa, the steam engulfing her silhouette. Shane worked up what was left of his bravery and started to swim after her. He followed her light giggles until he found her in the middle of the spa pool holding his towel above her head. Charlette was turned around, not aware of how close he was. 

"Gotcha!" Shane shouted as he sprung up reaching his arm up and around her waist pulling her forward, while also extending his other arm and grabbing the towel from her in one swift movement. They were now chest to chest, nose to nose. Charlette's face was completely red. That's when Charlette realized he was naked. She could feel his erect member pressing against her. Their breaths were hot, they were both taking in every second of this moment. The only thing stopping both of them from having sex right there was their decency. "Shane- I-I'm not that kind of girl..." Charlette said tensely, attempting to push away from Shane's tightening grip. Shane cleared his throat, "I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean-I've gotta go." Shane lowered his hand, releasing her from his grasp. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and clumsily walked through the water back to the boy's locker room. Once inside the locker room, Shane went over to his locker leaning his arm against it and exhaling loudly. "Did that just happen?!" Shane thought to himself. "God! I'm so stupid!" He said aloud, Shane's face pink with embarrassment. He couldn't help but get hard thinking about how his dick got so close to her... Shane would shake those thoughts from his mind. He then opened his locker where he had set down his stuff, grabbing his boxers and pulling them up to his legs and snug onto his body. Shane slipped on his shorts and shoes quietly and turned to the exit, the towel hung over his shoulder. His hair was still sopping wet. Too much was on his mind to care about how wet his hair was. Shane just wanted a drink. Charlette was now in the ladies' locker room. She was drying her hair. Charlette had already put back on her clothes but was now replaying in her mind what had just happened. How she could feel him. So warm, so large... So hard... So... Well, Shane was just so strong... Charlette didn't stop herself from thinking about these things. She wasn't afraid of her feelings. Charlette reached for her backpack sliding her towel into it neatly grabbing it by the strap and carrying it out of the locker room with her. Charlette was hoping Shane would be waiting outside for her, she wanted to clear up and apologize for what she did back in the spa. She normally wouldn't have such terrible ideas at terrible times. She didn't know he would be naked! Shane had thought of the idea of waiting for her but he didn't want to see her. He'd have been embarrassed enough for one day. Shane scratched his chest, which was untrimmed like his face. Reminding him that he really should shave. Shane was already halfway down the trail, now coming down the stairs to where Linus's tent was just to the right of the trail. Shane didn't know what time it was, looked to be around 7:00 or so. "Shane?" Charlette said jogging up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. Shane's face was lightly blushed, he was still embarrassed about earlier. Charlette began, "I'm so sorry about what I did earlier, I did-" Shane abruptly cut her off. "Why are you talking to me? I want to be alone..." Shane's words were harsh and cold. Charlette didn't say anything else. She simply took off running down the same trail had used to get here. The trail was the faster route back to her farm anyway. Shane sighed, feeling guilty about what he had said and done. Funny, he wanted to apologize but never came close. He kept down the trail into town and traveled back to Marnie's Ranch. Upon entering was already greeting him. "Shane, did you shower?" Jas said lifting her arms and grabbing the towel off his shoulder. "I did shower, how kind of you to notice..." Shane said smiling kneeling next to her, brushing the hair out of her face. Jas smiled then ran off to hang the towel up to dry. Shane stood back up and walked into his room. Marnie was in there. She was pulling his sheets off the bed and into a plastic bag. "Did you sleep in these sheets with your nasty trash clothes Shane?!" Marnie scowled. "Yeah... I was really tired, I'll wash them this time Marnie.." Shane said in a low voice. "Well, you better!" Marnie said walking toward Shane and setting the of sheets into his hands. "Oh and your clothes are in the dryer, they'll be ready in the morning. Sleep well dear!" Marnie said before leaving the room, closing the door roughly behind her. Shane took a deep breath in dropping the bag and walking to his bed. He took off his shoes and his shorts. Climbing into his bed with nothing but his boxers. Shane leaned down and grabbed the blanket that was left on the floor. The lights were off. Shane laid there in bed all night tossing and turning, he could hear rain droplets on the window from outside. Shane finally dozed off not long after hearing the rain... Maybe it would clear up in the morning... Maybe He'll be able to stay in, and just not wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's reading this


	4. Trouble in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Shane and Charlette have seen each other... Shane's heart is set on her but he just can't approach her. Not after what happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bland story, tomorrows will get juicy ;)

Shane was at work. Stacking the shelves with processed foods, and colorful labels. Shane kept an eye on the clock, patiently waiting for his shift to be over so he could go to the saloon and drink. Shane had finished the self he was at, picking up the last box next to him and standing up. He walked down the cold, plain aisle's until stoping, kneeling, and stacking the selves again. Repeating this action over and over again did a number on Shane's knees and arms. Shane stood up once again finished stacking every empty self. He trudged off to the locker rooms to change out of his uniform.

Once Shane had finished changing he made clocked out and started his journey to the Saloon. It was storming. Lighting striking now and then followed by the loud crash and boom of thunder. He had his hood on and jacket zipped up, trying not to get wet. upon arriving at the Saloon, The first person Shane noticed was Charlette. She was at the counter, next to Harvey. They were both sipping on coffee, Harvey was laughing, Charlette had a wholesome smile spread across her face. Until, she caught Shane's eyes. He was standing in the doorway, soaked. Shane looked away and frowned, strolling to the coroner he usually stood at. He then leaned on the counter, "The usual, please." Shane said sarcastically to Gus. Gus chuckled and responded, "Comin' right up." Gus reached under the counter grabbing a beer and pouring it into a glass. He set it on the counter for Shane. Shane Grabbed the handle and looked down into the cup. 

He wanted to talk to her... But he was afraid, "What if she was mad...?" Shane spoke softly to himself, the words almost inaudible. Shane bit his tongue and looked up for a moment, locking eyes with Charlette. She was delightful, her hair was down as usual, but she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with jeans and her boots. Her face looked sun-kissed, but pale at the same time. Her eyes would look shamelessly into Shane's. As if she wasn't afraid of him knowing she was looking. Harvey looked at Charlette, who was looking at Shane, who was looking back at Charlette. Harvey raised a brow, "Are you two ok?" Harvey said nervously. Charlotte broke the tension and turned to Harvey smiling cheek to cheek, taking another sip of her coffee. Shane wished she would smile at him like that... But he ruined it with her. 

Shane looked back down at his cup, Sadness filled his mind. He would always be here, Alone forever. "Hi" Charlette purred, Shane was startled, his face slightly blushes from seeing her this close to him again. Then he returned to his senses and furrowed his brows at her. "Don't you have work to do?" Shane mumbled, sipping his drink once more. Charlette thought about this for a moment, then nodded. She walked away leaving the saloon entirely. Harvey was sitting alone sipping his coffee peacefully. Shane glared at him from the corner. He then stood up and stormed over to him, grabbing his collar and pinning him against the counter. The Saloon went silent. Harvey gasped and grabbed onto Shane's shirt pushing him away. "W-w-what are you doing!?" Harvey screamed a worried expression painted on his face. Shane said nothing, just inhaling sharply and staring at Harvey, spite burning in Shane's eyes. "Shane, calm down!" Gus begged, that's when Shane's grip on Harvey grew weaker, and he looked around noticing the entire saloon was staring at him. Shane released Harvey, quickly turning towards the exit and walking out. 

Hours later, Charlette was roaming town... It was quite late, around 10:30 Charlette was now on her way back to her farm, grossing Marnie's ranch as a short cut. When out of know where she heard a loud groan. It sounded like an animal in pain. Charlette followed the noise leading to a cliff where she found Shane passed out in a drunken haze. Charlette approached slowly. "Shane...?" She said quietly looking down at him. "Charlette... I-I'm sorry..." Shane grumbled. "M...My life... It's a pathetic joke, look at me..." Shane was barely managing to get the words out. "...Why do I keep trying? I'm too small and stupid to take control of my life..." Shane sobbed, tears rolling down his pale stubble cheeks mixing with the rain droplets and falling onto the ground. Charlette frowned. "I've been coming here offend... Looking down... My chance to finally take control... But I'm too scared..." Shane kept babbling. "Why should I even go on... Tell me Charlette... Why should I..." Shane pleaded for an answer. Charlette's face was sour. Her expression was of pure dejection. "Think about Jas Shane, She needs you. You're like a father to her." Charlette explained, now coming closer to Shane and kneeling next to him. "God... You're right... Now I feel even worse..." Shane's words started to sound distant "Charlette...I think you should take me to the hospital now..." Charlette jumped up, her face was more worried than ever. She quickly reached down grabbing Shane's arms and pulling him up, then onto her back and she began her journey to Harvey.

Shane's vision was blurry, Harvey was looking down at Shane a soft expression on his face. "Are you awake?" Harvey whispered Shane didn't respond he'd just lay there. "Harvey is he going to be ok?" Charlette questioned. Harvey nodded his head "He's ok, I re-hydrated his body and pumped his stomach." Harvey responded, looking to Charlette. She smiled at Harvey and leaned her head onto his shoulder, looking down at Shane. Harvey's face turned pink. "I have to go, it's getting late," Charlette said, lifting her head off Harvey's arm. "O-oh, Right." Harvey stuttered. "When Shane wakes up, tell him this is from me," Charletted handed Harvey an Earth crystal. Harvey took it and set it on the stand next to Shane and nodded. "Goodnight Charlette." Harvey smiled lightly, his face still pink. Charlette just smiled, turned around, and walked out the door of the hospital. 

Shane woke the white walls and bright lights startled him. He couldn't quite remember what had happened last night. Shane noticed the IV hooked up onto his arm. He plucked the needle out of his arm and stood up. Just as Shane stood up Harvey walked into the room, he was reading a paper and was startled to see Shane up. "Oh! Shane you're awake." Harvey said his eyes widening a little. "How long was I out for?" Shane asked. "8 hours? You are up quite early it's only 6." Harvey replied checking his watch. Shane's eyes traveled to the ceiling then to the floor, and his eyes then caught the earth crystal. He reached down and grabbed it examining it, "Charlette..." Shane whispered to himself. "I've got to go," Shane said, rushing out of the hospital. Harvey watched him, not even bothering to stop him. 

Shane had run to Charlette's farm, walking up the wooden stairs and to the door. He was about to knock when the door swung open. Charlette had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a half-buttoned up flannel and jeans. Shane pulled his eyes away from her body and began, "Hey... I uh- I just wanted to... Thank you for last night... And I'm sorry..." Shane stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away from her. Charlette smiled lightly, "I'm just glad I was there to help you... We all need a little help sometimes, and it's ok." Charlette remarked. "Yeah... And thank you for the Earth crystal" Shane mumbled. Charlette grinned. Shane didn't know what else to say. "You're farms coming along quite a lot..." Shane said looking behind him at the farm, rich with vegetables, and animals. "Yeah, it's come a long way since the last week or to," Charlette said confidently, she was quite proud of her work. Shane turned his view to inside her home. It was small, he could see a TV, houseplant, and her bed it was neatly made. Charlette was watching her farm, the morning was fresh and cold. "I better get going..." Shane said, biting his lip lightly. "Yeah me too, I got some work ahead of me," Charlette smirked. "I'll see you around," promised Charlette, she did intend to see him here again one way or another. Shane walked down the wooded stairs and gave her a weak smile. "Bye..." Shane said giving a little wave back to her.

Charlette smiled and waved back, Shane turned his back to her and started walking back down the trail to the town. "Life will get tough, but I've got people here to support me... No matter how many times I mess up. They'll be here help me through it." Shane said to himself in his head. He felt inspired. 

Maybe something good was happening now...


	5. A slice of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Charlette spend a nice day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh To be a farmer in pelican town.

Petals fluttered through the air like butterflies, Shane would look up at the petals and smile lightly. He was envious of them, not a care in the world they had. They would just blow through the wind and go where the current took them. It was the annual egg festival. Shane was sitting under a tree watching the petals blow-by. He caught himself looking around for Charlette, hoping he would see her. For the past week, they have been getting a lot closer. Talking at the saloon, and laughing together. Shane wasn't alone anymore, he had friends who cared for him and wanted to see him get better. Shane stopped his train of thought for a moment, turning to his left and seeing Charlette. She was wearing a lovely floral skirt with a pastel pink shirt. Charlette looked beautiful. She must not have seen Shane, she jogged right past him to Harvey who was pouring himself a glass of punch. Shane furrowed his brow at the thought of them together. Charlette smiled at Harvey, she said something to him, but he was too far away to hear what was being said. For perspective, he was sitting under the tree next to the clinic.

Shane frowned, he looked down at the grass, running his fingers through the green blades. He looked up from the grass and made eye contact with Charlette. Charlette excused herself from Harvey and walked over to him "Hello Shane!" Charlette greeted in a happy tone. Shane smiled, "Hey Charlette, fancy seeing you here." He joked. Charlette giggled then turned to overlook town square. "So many people out here..." Charlotte's face cringed "And Pam's going a little heavy on the deviled eggs...". Shane Laughed at Charlette's comment. "She always does." Shane retorted. Shane was looking up at her. admiring all her beauties, flaws, and bruises. She had a large cut on the upper backside of her thigh and a tan line along her arms. Shane found everything about her beautiful. Charlette was still overlooking the event completely turned away from Shane. A light gust of wind blew by, blowing Charlettes skirt up slightly. Shane couldn't help but look. He caught a glimpse of her white lace panties. 

Shane's face went pink, and he stood up. "So Charlette, you should go ask Mayor Lewis if he'll start the egg hunt," Shane said, "I hid some of the eggs myself." Charlette turned to him smiling, she didn't say anything just nodded her head and turned away from Shane walking off to Mayor lewis. Shane leaned against the tree letting out a deep exhale. Shane wanted her badly... But they had only met a few weeks ago. He barely knew anything about her. "Alright, time for the festivities main event... The egg hunt!" Mayor lewis announced. Shane Walked closer to the Townsquare to watch the egg hunt. Shane had zoned out, he sat quietly at a table for a little bit by himself.

Charlette walked over to Shane, who was sitting in a chair at a small table. He was eating a deviled egg quietly. Charlette sat in the chair across from him wearing a large straw hat. Shane squinted, then smiled. "Well, congratulations." He said sarcastically. Charlette was smiling ear to ear, she had never won something like this before. "Shane, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my farm and help me do some work... If it's no trouble." Charlette suggested, her eyes looking directly into his, a sweet smile still spread across her face. Shane didn't know what to say, he'd never done farm work before, but he wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend a whole day with her. "Sure, why the hell not..." Shane said lazily. "Oh good," Charlette stood up, "Tomorrow at 6:00, be there." Charlette tipped her straw hat and walked off. "What did I just agree too..." Shane thought to himself, taking the last bite of the egg he was eating. 

Bright and early the next day, Shane arrived at Charlette farm at 6:00 sharp. He walked tiredly up the wooden steps until he reached the porch, where he would carefully knock on the door. He could hear someone inside, "Come in," Charlette's voice replied to the knock. Shane turned the door handle and peeked inside. It was small, the wallpaper was a pastel pink with little roses on it. There was a TV and two house plants, a door to what Shane guessed was the bathroom and a small table with a chair. Her bed was to the right of him, where she was, prying her boots onto her foot. "Sorry, I lost my other pair, but these will have to do for now..." Charlette stood up, "Alright let's get to work." She said confidently. "Right!" Shane responded smiling at her. "What will we do first?" Shane asked, following Charlette back down the wooden stairs to a fenced-off garden. It was quite big, holding rows of beanstalks and parsnip, kale, and potatoes. "Let's start with watering the veggies," Charlette answered. Charlette pointed to a small chest, "Go grab the extra watering can, it should already be full." Shane did as he was told, going to the chest and picking out the full, watering can. Shane walked back to the garden and began to water the plants as he walked down the row. Charlette was doing the same carefully pouring the water droplets down onto the fine leaves of the parsnip and watching it soak into the dirt. Soon, Shane and Charlette both finished watering all the rows of vegetation. 

Charlette turned her attention to the fence. It was broken. Her face turned sour. "Do you know how to fix a fence?" Charlette said, looking to Shane. "Uh- Yeah... I just need some wood... and a hammer may be a nail or two-" Shane uttered, thinking to himself. He'd never actually fixed a fence but he would try anyway. "I've got all of those!" Charlette replied running off to the same chest Shane got the watering can out of and pulling out a small box of nails, and wood plank. A couple of hours pass on the farm together and it was almost sunset. it was getting darker and Shane was exhausted. But Charlette had barely put on a sweat. 

"So... what's next?," Shane asked as Charlette led him down a gravel trail. "We should check on the chicken's before we finish up," She said as they arrived in front of a small green coop. Charlette knew Shane was good with chickens, one of the reasons she even asked for his help. Shane smiled and followed her into the coop. Inside the coop it was dimly lit but surprisingly clean for a chicken pen. "Nice place you got here..." Shane joked, "Oh yes, sorry for the mess, I forgot we were having company over!" Charlette retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice. A stack of hay was set in the corner of the room. A brown chicken looked up at Shane than began to peck his sneaker. "Hello chick!" Shane greeted the hen reaching down and picking it up. It didn't try to fight him but lay in his grasp relaxed and calm. Charlette, on the other hand, was struggling to even catch the second chicken. The chicken was white and fluffy. Charlette chased the chicken around getting bits of the fluffy feathers in her hair. Charlette grunted every time she got close to catching him. Shane burst out into laughter watching her. Charlette frowned, and angry frown, as she leaped forward at the chicken missing and ramming headfirst into the hay. Shane's laughter quickly stopped as he set down the chicken and went to Charlettes aid. "Oh god, Charlette are you hurt?" Shane said kneeling next to her lifting her upright so she would lean against the pile of hay. "I'm ok, sorry..." Charlette rubbed her head. Shane extended his hand and lightly grabbed her chin tilting her head to the right so he could see where she hit her head better. a bump was already starting to form on her temple. 

"Let's put some ice on that..." Shane said softly. He helped her up placing her arm around his shoulder and they began their walk back to the Cottage. Once they got there, Shane reached over to the door handle and twisted it open he shut the door behind him and helped Charlette into her bed. Shane looked around for a refrigerator until he spotted a small mini-fridge next to the table, he walked over and knelt beside it opening it and pulling out a convenient ice pack. He walked back to Charlette, sitting on the bed next to her. She attempted to sit upright, but Shane stopped her. "Lay down, it's alright... You should rest now." he soothed, his voice was deep and mellow. Shane softly placed the ice pack onto her head and held it there. Charlette winced, "That hurts Shane-!" She gasped reaching up and pushing the ice pack away. Shane frowned, "You need this it'll make it better!" He grabbed her wrist and pushed it down on the bed gently placing the pack back on her head. Charlette's face was flush. She didn't try to fight back anymore. "Y'know you should be more careful..." Shane whispered to her. Charlette looked up at him admiring everything about him she could take in. Shane did the same, examining her lips and eyes, her pink cheeks and nose. Everything he could ever imagine in a woman, was right in front of him. 

Shane released her wrist, his face lightly turning red. "Sorry..." He said removing the ice pack. "It's feeling better..." Charlette said. Shane gave her a weak smile, his face getting more blush by the second. He couldn't even look at her without his heart racing. Charlette turned her sight to the window, where she noticed it was pitch black outside. "Shane, what time is it?" Charlette asked. Shane realized he had forgotten the time himself, he looked to his watch on his wrist and his eyes widen. It's 10:00. He was supposed to be back by 6:00. "Oh gosh, I should get going shouldn't I..." Shane said as he lifted himself off the bed. Charlette then reached out and grabbed Shane's arm. "N-no... Please don't go..." Charlette hesitated, tugging on his jacket sleeve. Shane's face was red. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't tell her no. "It's not safe to go out at this time... So you should just... Stay here with me..." Charlette had a glossy look in her eye. Her face was a rosy pink, Shane was stunned. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! 
> 
> Bless you <(Incase you sneezed)


	6. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane has decided to stay the night with Charlette, will the sexual tension between them be released?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter my computer shut off and I couldn't get all my writing back, sorry if this chapter was delayed :(

Shane sat back down onto the bed, grabbing Charlette's hand and holding it. He began, "A-are you sure you want me to stay...?" Shane stuttered. Charlette nodded, "Yes, I'm sure... I want you to stay." Charlette stated confidently, not a doubt in her voice. Shane said nothing else but looked into her eyes, Charlette was also looking into Shane's eyes. She admired him, his large rough hands, the stubble on his face, even when he played hard to get.  
Seconds felt like hours, as the two stare into the eyes of each other. The silence was then broken, "I'm gonna... Change into something to sleep in..." Charlette sounded dazed, her face was pink. Shane nodded, blushing a little. Charlette sat up and walked over to the bathroom closing the door halfway behind her. Almost like she was inviting Shane to come with her. Shane shook this thought away, stood up, and took off his jacket laying it on the chair, then his sneakers pushing them under the chair. He sat back on the bed, noticing how neatly made it was.

Charlette stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a short nightgown, It looked a little too short... If she had to bend down he'd be able to see under it. And it looked like she had nothing on underneath it. Shane swallowed the lump in his throat, he started to come to the reality of what's going to happen. "You can change too, I think I have some Pajama pants in there..." Charlette pondered aloud. Shane walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He looked around the bathroom at everything around him. A sink, a mirror, a toilet, and a dresser. He looked inside the first drawer and rummaged through it, only shirts. He opened the second drawer, only finding her panties... Shane stopped for a moment and grabbed a pair. He grabbed the same pair that he had saw her wear at the egg festival. The white lace panties were silky and smooth in the right places. 

Shane heard a sudden knock on the door, it made him jump and slam the drawer shut. "Did you find the Pajamas?" Charlette's voice chimed. "Y-yeah!" Shane panicked, opening a random drawer and pulling out a pair of sweats. He removed his shirt throwing it onto the floor and started to unbutton his pants. he slid them off tossing them with his shirt on the floor. Shane decided he would take off his boxers as well... Shane didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he didn't want them in the way for whatever was going to happen. He slid the sweats on and immediately noticed how tight they were around his privates. Shane looked at himself in the mirror, he examed his beer belly, and his untrimmed chest, realizing how unprepared he was for this.

"Shane you ok in there?" Charlette questioned, a little worry in her voice. Shane turned to the door and carefully opened it. "Yeah sorry, I was washing my hands..." Shane was lying. "That's ok...So if we squish together, we could make room on the bed," Charlette suggested, "I don't take up that much room... " Charlette was already in the bed the covers over her. Shane walked over to the bed, lifting the covers and slowly sliding his legs in the bed. He laid his head back on the pillow and turned onto his side, so he was facing Charlette. Charlette was doing the same, she was looking right at him... The only light in the cottage was coming from the fireplace, it was dim but lit up the room just enough so Shane could see Charlette's face.

Shane's view turned from her eyes to her lips. They were plump and pink, he wanted to kiss her... he wanted to touch her. Shane reached his hand up from under the covers and grabbed a white fluffy feather from her hair. Charlette's lips parted lightly Shane kept his hand in her hair, scratching her scalp lightly, her hair was smooth and soft. Shane leaned in closer... his breath was hot... Charlette looked longingly at him, she wanted him, wanted to feel him inside her... wanted to feel his breath against her neck. Shane leaned into her more, they were so close... Shane's cock was now fully erect, rock-solid. Shane couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself against her into a kiss. The moment their lips met was pure euphoria. Charlette let out a slight whimper as Shane moved his body so he was now on top of her. 

Charlette's face was completely red, she looked like she couldn't breathe, once Shane had pulled away from the kiss, he noticed Charlette's face. "Are you ok Charlette..." Shane whispered Charlette shook her head, "I thought- I'd be ready... But I'm..." Charlette hesitated with every word. Shane realized she wasn't ready for this, Shane was too much of a gentleman to rush her into sex. "It's alright, we don't have to do it..." Shane murmured to her. Charlette nodded her head, and Shane removed himself from on top of her. Shane stared at the ceiling for a little bit, he felt sleepy, something he normally didn't feel when laying down in bed. He normally felt wide awake and would stay up all night trying to sleep. But he quickly found himself dozing off. Charlette thought couldn't sleep, she was beating herself up. How could she let him in her house like this, " Did he only stay so he could have sex with me?" Charlette thought to herself, her face still just as red as before. She wanted him so bad just moments before but now all she could think about was how outrageous this was. 

"Shane?" Charlette whispered, "Hmm..." Shane hummed half asleep. "I'm sorry about tonight-" Charlette was swiftly cut off by Shane, "Charlette, I don't want you to feel guilty because of me... I'm not trying to rush you..." Shane kept his eyes closed, he couldn't look at her. "Thank you... Goodnight Shane."  
Charlette laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Shane was ok with what had happened tonight. He didn't want to rush their relationship. He wanted to get to know her... But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to have sex with her, he loved her too much to rush that on to her. In the morning, Shane woke up quite early in Charlette's bed, alone. She was nowhere to be seen in the small cottage. He looked out the small window on the wall and saw the sun peeking in. Shane rubbed his eyes and yawned, he got out of bed and walked to the small table, his clothes were neatly folded with his shoes beside them. A note was on top of them it read; "Went to Harvey for a check-up" 

Shane frowned and put the note down. he grabbed his green collar shirt and slid it on, then he began to change the rest of his clothes. He stepped outside and looked about the farm. He almost imagined himself living here with her, Shane smiled at the thought. He began his walk back to Marnie's ranch, Shane went through town. His footsteps were heavy, he had already broken a sweat as he walked into town. Shane made his way to the Saloon and looked around. He saw Harvey and Charlette, sitting together at a table drinking coffee and talking. Harvey stopped mid-sentence when he saw Shane. Harvey's expression dropped, Charlette paused and turned around, "Oh hey Shane, come sit with us!" Charlette cheerfully waved Shane over, smiling ear to ear. Shane glared at Harvey for a second, before walking over and sitting at the table. Harvey looked away from Shane and took a sip from his drink. "I'll go get you a drink Shane, You want another coffee, Harvey?" Charlette asked looking at Harvey brightly. Harvey smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't mind another." Harvey admitted, finishing off the rest of his coffee and handing her the cup. Charlette walked over to the bar and got more coffee. 

Shane's face looked sour, Harvey noticed how angry Shane looked. "Shane, is there something wrong?" Harvey blurted out, looking at Shane submissively. As if Harvey could crack at any second. Shane looked at Charlette for a moment who was at the bar chatting with Emily, then back to Harvey. Shane scrunched his nose up then spoke, "Do you like Charlette...?" Shane's voice was mellow when he spoke, his hard, sour expression dropped as he looked at Harvey once more. Harvey's face went red, "I-I-I- Well- N...." Harvey stuttered, he couldn't seem to answer him. Shane dropped his head and looked down at the table. This must've been why she didn't want to have sex with him last night, she's in love with Harvey. Shane sighed, "Be kind to her Harvey..." Shane said weakly. Harvey's face was still bright red, "Huh-". "I'm back! I hope you two found something to talk about while I was gone." Charlette walked back holding a coffee for Harvey and a Joja cola for Shane. She set them on the table, lightly and sat down. She couldn't help but notice the awkward tension between them. "Yeah, we were just talking about the flu... Right Harvey?" Shane sounded sarcastic, but serious at the same time. Harvey nodded and buried his face into the coffee mug taking a long sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one feels rushed, I was pissed about losing 3 hours of work >:(


	7. Cinematic master piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's got his hands on a camera, he wants to film a 'movie' with Charlette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took so long, I had finals!

It was early in the morning, Charlette was walking towards town. She made her way past Pierres and noticed Shane by the saloon, holding a large Camera and filming Clint and Emily. Charlette stopped for a moment and walked closer to Shane. As she got closer she could hear him, "Annndd... Action!" Shane announced and began to film the two of them. Emily began her lines, "I thought we had something special... I guess I was wrong." Emily stopped and waited for Clint to recite his line. "I- I... Uh..." Clint stuttered through his words. "Cut!" Shane shouted, a grumpy expression sprouting across his face. "I'm sorry! It's hard to remember my lines when her face is right in front of me like that!" Clint bust out, his face all flush and red. Shane and Emily gave Clint a muddled expression. 

Shane shook his head then turned to look at Charlette, "Oh Charlette, just the person I wanted to see!" Shane smiled, "I wanna get you in a shot, Just walk behind Clint and Emily while there talking," Shane urged. Charlette nodded walked just out of frame behind Clint and Emily. "Ok, Action!" Shane shouted again. Emily begging her lines queuing Charlette to walk across behind them. Charlette turned to face them right as Clint took a sip of the strange soda. Shane exclaimed pulling the camera down to his side, "Cut, That was perfect!". Shane walked over to Charlette and smiled, "Thanks for your help...". Charlette said nothing in reply but smiled at him cheerfully. Emily was holding onto Clint's arm and walking towards Harvey's Clinic. Must've gotten sick or something? 

Charlette reached for the Camera at Shane's side, Shane released his grip and let Charlette hold the Camera. "Like it? I got it yesterday..." Shane looked proudly at Charlette who was examining it. "Cool!" Charlette handed the Camera back to Shane. "I'm gonna head back to Marnie's Ranch... You can come if you're not busy..." Shane offered. Charlette pondered for a moment then smiled and nodded her head, "Alright, sure." Charlette started walking towards the ranch. Shane followed shortly after her jogging a little to catch up. Charlette and Shane were coming across the dirt trail near Marnie's ranch when Shane asked, " Have you seen Harvey today...?" Shane squinted at the ground in front of him watching his steps carefully. Charlette raised her eyebrow at the question but didn't think too much about it, "No, but I was gonna head into his clinic for a checkup, I thought it could wait..." Charlette admitted. Charlette and Shane were now in front of the door to Marnie's when Shane stopped. "So what, do you like him or something?" Shane's grip tightened on the Camera he had on his side. Shane's face was turning pink as he realized he asked her such a personal question. 

Charlette's face twisted, she seemed upset that Shane cared so much about something so trivial. "Does it matter how I feel about Harvey?" Charlette retorted. "N-no. I just- It... arhh..." Shane ran his hand through his scalp trying to think of the words to use. "The night I stayed over... With you... When we kissed- Did you not feel anything." Shane stuttered tripping over every word he spoke. Charlette's expression turned soft, her cheeks now rosy and pink. She seemed speechless for a moment. "Of course I felt something Shane! I don't like Harvey like that Shane... You should know I wouldn't let just any guy into my house like that..." Charlette looked down at the ground, her hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face. "Charlette- I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Charlette quickly cut off Shane, "No, it's ok. I shouldn't keep leading you on like this." She looked back up at Shane, the same glossy look in her eye as before. "You know how I feel about you...". Shane's face was completely red, his chest felt heavy. "Charlette..." Shane had a sensual tone to his voice... It was deeper and clear. 

Shane suddenly got nervous, his face beet red. He clumsily reached for the door handle and quickly swung the door open. Shane's movements were fast, he walked passed the kitchen and into his room. Shane felt like he was going to hyperventilate. It was going to happen, he was certain! Charlette followed him, trying to keep up with his pace. Charlette shut the door behind him upon entering looking around the room, taking in everything there was to see. "Shane... Are you ok...?" Charlette had the same tone in her voice, sexual, lustful, erotic. Shane gave Charlette a concupiscent glare. Charlette walked closer to him putting her hand on his chest, pulling his hoodie off. Shane's expression was lubricious. He wanted this, he wanted Charlette. Shane let his hoodie hit the ground silently. He didn't take his eyes off of Charlette. She started to lift his shirt and pull it off of him. Shane dropped his camera in the process, the camera falling in an upright position facing the two. Charlette threw his shirt on the ground and pulled him onto the bed on top of her. 

Shane's breath was heavy on her neck. Charlette and Shane laid there on the bed together staring into each other's eyes. Shane slowly moved his head forward, their lips barely touching... The tension was hot and thick, Charlette couldn't take it anymore, leaning her head forward more and wrapping her hand around the back of his head pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting in their mouths, sucking, breathing harshly in-between. Shane finally pulled away panting, whipping the saliva off his lip with his hand. Charlette kept her hand tangled in his dark hair looking right into his eyes ready for more. Shane lifted himself off of Charlette only to extend his hands down to his waist unbuckling his belt and slipping his shorts off. While Charlette swiftly removed her clothing. Shane stood there for a moment taking in how beautiful Charlette's body was. Charlette leaned closer to him, running her hands along his chest and down to his boxers. His erect member poking out from its restraint. Charlette slowly lowered his boxers down to his ankles. She examined his phallus, kissing the tip lightly. 

Shane didn't waste any more time, he pushed Charlette back down onto the bed, and got himself back on top of Charlette. locking their lips once more. The kiss was wet and erotic but didn't last as long, Shane's solid cock was pushed against Charlettes plush wet pussy. Shane moved his head to her breast, lowering his hand and groping it. Charlotte didn't have large breasts, but they were plump and soft. Just enough to fit into his hand.  
Charlette let out a soft moan, as Shane squeezed her breast. "Shane I... I want you inside of me..." Charlette let out her face turning red afterward. Shane pulled his head back up to hers and looked her in the eyes. He reached down and directed his member into her moist love tunnel. He gently pushed his cock into her tight cunt. Charlette moaning loudly, brushing her hand through his scalp and pulling him tighter into her embrace. Charlette's legs would wrap around him tightening as he went deeper into her.

Shane began to thrust, in and out of her, Charlette whining and howling with pleasure. Shane groaned and doubled his thrusts going faster. Charlette dug her nails into Shane's scalp and back wailing in pure ecstasy. Shane let out another grunt, "Ahhhh... Charlette I'm gonna-" Shane announced, wrapping his arms around her torso. Shane came into Charlette's sopping wet pussy. Charlette pushed her head into Shane's chest and whinged. Shane laid on top of her panting and huffing. He was completely out of breath. He removed himself from Charlette and looked down at her taking in her beauty, she lay on the bed, sweating and breathing hard. Shane fell onto the bed next to her closing his eyes. Charlette pulled herself up, and looked right at the camera; that was looking right back at her a small red light on the side of the lens flicking on and off. Charlette's face went sour. "How do you know the camera is filming?" Charlette turned away from the camera's view and looked at Shane. Shane lifted himself quickly, "What!?" Shane looked down at the filming camera pointed right at them.


	8. Taking charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane needs to explain things to charlette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about not uploading. I lost a lot of motivation to do anything so I didn't really care about the past 2 chapters but I promise I'll be working extra hard on the next 3!

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me!" Charlette stood up and grabbed her clothes quickly putting them back on. Shane stood up grabbing his boxers and swiftly sliding them on, trying to catch up with her, "Charlette, hold on! It's not what you think-" Shane tried to explain, Charlette didn't seem to be listening she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, slamming it on her way out. Shane went to the door and swung it open, Marnie and Jas sitting at the table wide-eyed. "Shane sweetie, whats Uhm... E-everything ok?" Marnie stuttered. Shane grunted angrily and closed the door roughly. He quickly reached for the rest of his clothes and put them on, running out the door again and onto the dirt trail. "Charlette!?" Shane shouted turning to the trail into town, he saw Charlette storming away down the trail. Shane ran after her, "Charlette, I didn't know it was recording, I did-" Shane was rudely cut off, "Stop it! You tricked me, Shane!" Charlette cried. "I... I trusted you..." Charlette whipped her tears away with her forearm and turned away from him continuing into town.

Shane stood in the middle of the dirt trail, he looked defeated. A shallow shell of a man. Leah was passing by her face full of confusion, "Shane? Are you alright...?" Leah chastised him, furrowing her brows. Shane looked to Leah and scoffed angrily, "Fuck..." Shane breathed, his voice shaky. Shane turned around and began walking back to Marnie's ranch. Shane opened the front door and closed it behind him lightly. Shane sighed and looked at Marnie who was at the kitchen table, she looked worried. "Shane- What happened?" Marnie was attempting to subdue his emotion. "It's uhh... It's nothing, Marnie... Don't worry about me." Shane said wistfully, his voice broken and cracked. Shane walked past Marnie and went into his bedroom silently closing the door behind him. Shane knelt to the camera and shut it off. He took out the tape and walked over to his bed and set it on the nightstand. Shane tossed himself into bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. For the rest of the evening, Shane felt every time his heartbeat. Until he dozed off to sleep...

It had only been a couple of days since Shane had talked to Charlette, Shane was walking up the trail past the bus stop, to Charlette's farm. Shane seemed hesitant about what he was about to do. But he wanted to see her again, he couldn't take it... Shane walked up the wood steps to Charlette's house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Charlette's face emerged from the darkness inside. "... Hi Shane..." Charlette forced a smile. Charlette was wearing the same pink nightgown as she was wearing the night he stayed here with her. Shane snapped out of it and smiled, "Charlette- Hi, Sorry for coming in without saying anything." Shane apologized. "It's alright, would you like to come inside?" Charlette opened the door wider. Shane's face when blush, "No, I uh- I just came to ask you if you'd like to come to the Tunnelers game tonight at 5:00..." Shane held up the two tickets. "If you're free to go, meet me at the bus stop at 5:00," Shane announced to her his eyes admiring her face as he spoke. Charlette grinned and nodded her head. Something about her seemed off. Shane ignored it, she was probably still feeling weird about the whole video thing. "Uhh see you at 5:00..." Shane smiled once more and turned around and walked off the porch. 

Charlette shut the door as he turned walked away, Shane looked back at the door. He then looked at the farm noticed that the usual green, lush, vegetation was now grey and empty. Shane's eyebrows furrowed. Shane kept walking down the trail and out of Charlette's farm. Shane thought it was strange that her farm wasn't flush with vegetation... It didn't seem like Charlette to leave her farm in that state. Whatever the problem was, Shane was gonna find out. 5:00 rolled around faster than Shane expected, he was on his way to the bus stop his feet picking up dirt as he walked along. Shane was nervous, he wasn't even sure she'd be there and he didn't want to get his hopes up... Shane arrived at the bus stop and looked around at the faces, Alex, Gus, Pam... Charlette was nowhere to be seen. Shane sighed in defeat, he felt his world start to close in around him, dark thoughts spreading across his mind. Alex and Gus boarded the bus. Shane was trying to stall as long as he could, hoping Charlette would arrive late. "Shane, you coming on?" Pam questioned about to get on. Shane took one last look at the dirt trail and sighed. "Yeah let's go..." Shane walked towards the bus door dragging his feet. "Wait! Wait for me!" Charlette's voice cried out. Shane's heart skipped a beat, he turned around to see Charlette running down the trail, waving her arms wildly. Shane's face turned light pink as he saw the outfit she was in. It was a short all-white dress, she had a sun hat on and her hair down, as usual. "Hey... You made it!" Shane smiled at Charlette as he ran up. Charlette nodded her head and smiled back at Shane. "I'm glad you decide to come. We should get going." Shane pointed to the bus. Charlette nodded again, she didn't have much to say... Charlette boarded onto the Bus and Shane followed. 

On the bus ride, Shane and Charlette sat next to each other... Minutes felt like hours, Shane looked the window noticing the familiar signs. "We're almost there... " Shane's voice was scratchy and nervous. Shane swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Charlette, "Pre-game nerves..." He choked out. Charlette smiled at Shane and giggled. Shane smiled back at her, he suddenly felt less nervous... "A-And about the camera, I didn't know it was-" Charlette quickly cut him off, "It's ok Shane... Let's just forget about that for now..." Charlette's words sounded confident and final. Shane said nothing else, he nodded. He was relieved he didn't need to have that conversation with Charlette. The two stayed quiet until they arrived at the stadium, the two exited the bus together, Charlette taking in all the new sights. It was the first time since moving in that she left pelican town. "Our seats are this way, c'mon!" Shane guided Charlette taking her hand and walking her through the crowd. Charlette didn't stop him from taking her hand, deep down she was glad he took her by the hand. "Here we are, front row!" Shane was proud of the seats he got. "Wait here, I'll go get us a drink" Shane's voice level was higher than usual, trying to talk over the cheering. Charlette couldn't hear him, but she nodded anyway. 

Minutes later Shane returned with two beers, handing one to Charlette. Charlette took the drink, sipping it. Shane took a long sip from his cup then set it down in the cup holder on his chair. Shane had his eyes fixated on the game, "Hey, thanks for sticking with me through all this... " Shane spoke to Charlette without taking his eyes off the game. He would've looked at her, but he was too nervous to... "A-anyway, Uh is this you're first grid ball game? What do you think about it so far?" Shane questioned her, taking his eyes off the game to look at her. He was shocked to see her was staring at him the entire time. Shane's face went red and he quickly turned back to the game. "Noisy... makes me appreciate how peaceful it is back home..." Charlette admitted. Shane thought to himself for a moment before responding, "Oh yeah... I guess that makes sense. Me? I get bored with pelican town sometimes, but I like that you're different... be balance each other out..." Shane took his eyes off the game and looked at Charlette. She was no longer looking at Shane but was watching the game, giving a confused expression to it. 

A loud while blew and the crowd began to scream. Shane quickly turned back to the game and his expression turn worried. "Gaahh! Look out the Tunnelers are on the attack!" Shane yelled at no one. Shane was hanging on the edge of his seat until suddenly springing up on the queue with the rest of the crowd. "GOAL!!" Shane shouted throwing his arms in the air. Charlette smiled she was glad Shane was so happy, even if it was just some silly Grid-ball game. Out of nowhere, Shane leaned down and kissed Charlette. Charlette's eyes widened, Shane realized what he had done and pulled himself away. "Uhm... Sorry I got carried away there... Maybe I've had too much to drink..." Shane looked down, a shameful expression had now replaced his smile. Charlette quickly stood up and walked to Shane grabbing him by the shoulders and bringing him into another kiss. Shane couldn't believe it, he thought she was gonna hit him or leave... He didn't think she was gonna kiss him back... Charlette finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at Shane. Charlette was smiling ear to ear, the same smile Shane loved to see... Shane smiled back at her, his face turning bright pink. "Charlette, I-" Shane was cut off by the cheer of the crowd, Shane quickly looked back to the game his eyes wide. Charlette giggled and cheered along with the crowd. Finally, things felt like they were normal again. 

"Well, that was definitely a good game..." Shane whispered to Charlette on the bus ride home. Charlette was leaning her head on Shane's shoulder, staring out the window a mellow smile on her face. Shane smiled and whispered into her ear again, "The Tunnelers won too...". Charlette giggled in response. Shane felt secure, he was happy Charlette wasn't mad at him anymore. But he had a strange feeling this wasn't over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless youuuuu <3


	9. Stormy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlette let's her best friend stay over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is coming soon!

It was an especially inky night, the sky pitch black, the rain was pouring down on pelican town. Charlette was in her house, leaning against the bed frame in a short, silky lingerie dress. Charlette exhaled from her nose, closing her eyes listening to the sound of the rain. The sound of rain always soothed her, it made her sleepy. Her bedroom was dimly lit by the fireplace, her room was mostly empty besides a rug and her dog. Charlette laid back into her bed, laying her head gently on a pillow. As she began to relax, a knock erupted from the door. 

Charlette jumped in her bed, gasping in fear. Charlette walked down the hallway into the living room, looking at the door. Another knock could be heard, this time louder than before. Charlette got a chill up her spine. 'What kind of person would come here at this time?' Charlette thought to herself. Charlette silently stepped closer to the door, grabbing her ax, that was resting on the wall. She then swung the door open holding up the Ax. Charlette looked up and quickly identified the figure, it was Harvey! Harvey flinched as she opened the door, 

"H-hey! It's just me!" Harvey stuttered, afraid of what she would do with the ax. "Harvey... What are you doing here?" Charlette's voice sounded relieved. Charlette leaned the ax back up against the wall and backed away from the door, Harvey walked in, his hair was soaked, his glasses covered in water droplets. Harvey looked Charlette up and down, examining her short silking lingerie. His face turned pink, "I'm sorry for coming in this late, I got myself locked out of the office... I didn't know who else to come to..." Harvey was looking down at his feet, he seemed ashamed of himself. "You can stay here for the night, I don't mind!" Charlette voiced confidently.

"Here, let me take your coat!" Charlette grinned reaching for his coat helping him remove it. Harvey went stiff, easily complying with her. Harvey's jacket was heavy in Charlette's grasp. She stepped into the kitchen and laid the jacket down onto a chair to dry.  
"Do you want anything to drink? Water, milk... Coffee...?" Charlette looked over at Harvey who was staring straight at her, his eyes were pinned on her legs for a moment. His eyes jolted up to her face, "Uhh- N-no I'm ok... Thank you though..." Harvey sounded nervous, she was wearing such revealing lingerie. 

Charlette nodded her head, she pretending not to notice Harvey was staring at her. "So you can stay in here or in my bed, you're choice." Charlette walked towards him, reaching up to his head and pulling his glasses off. Harvey's face was beet red, "Oo-oh, I'll stay out here-" Harvey stammered trying to collect his senses. Charlette whipped off the water droplets and smiled up at Harvey, putting them back onto his face. "You sure? I don't mind if you stay in my bed..." Charlette's voice suddenly got quieter, her eyes traveling up Harvey's wet chest to his eyes. Harvey was petrified, he felt himself start to become erect. "Well, the sofa is all yours, I'll go grab you a blanket." Charlette vocalized, walking past Harvey, down the hallway into her bedroom. Harvey watched her, his eyes following her down the hall and into her bedroom. Harvey slicked his wet hair back and started to pull off his tie. He took a deep breath trying to shatter the thoughts in his head. He couldn't get the picture of her smooth large tighs out of his head. Harvey closed his eyes and scrunched his nose.

"Alright, I got you a blanket, they're should be pillows on the couch..." Charlette entered the living room, holding a large light blue blanket, throwing it onto the sofa. Harvey's eyes shot back open, "Y-yes, thank you..." He smiled at her, his face still pink. Charlette bit her lip, "You're clothes are wet." Charlette examined his clothes, they were soaked. "Oh- I'm sorry-" Harvey began, but was shortly cut off by Charlette. "You'll get my sofa wet," She stepped closer to Harvey, reaching up and begging to unbutton his collar shirt. Harvey's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe she was undressing him like this in her lingerie...

Through closer inspection, Charlette could see his chest through the wet shirt. She tried to ignore this, quickly finishing unbuttoning his shirt. Charlette removed it and walked it over to the kitchen, folding it and putting it on the table. Harvey stood silently, his face red. He wasn't sure what had just happened. "I'll see you in the morning Harvey, and if you need anything I'm right down the hall." Charlette pointed to the hallway and began to walk towards it. Harvey was biting his tongue, "Goodnight...". Charlette was already out of sight. Harvey looked down at his suit pants, his boner visible. Harvey groaned quietly and set his hand on his forehead, shaking his head in disapproval of his actions. Harvey brought his sight to the couch, he walked around and laid his head down on a cushion. He looked at the ceiling, his hand traveling down to his crotch. He closed his eyes and started to think of her again... Her smooth, large legs... Her beautiful face... Before Harvey knew it, he was masturbating. He felt like he couldn't control himself, sliding his hand up and down the shaft. Harvey thought of how close Charlette had gotten to him, and how she undressed him. 

Charlette peaked out from the hallway, into the living room at Harvey. Her eyes widen as she watched Harvey touch himself. She didn't say anything, Charlette watched him intently, she couldn't turn away. Harvey started to rub his cock faster, his legs becoming restless, Harvey's face scrunched up as he began to breathe heavily. Charlette watched, her eyes glued onto Harvey. Harvey bit his lip he couldn't hold it back anymore, brining himself to climax, the powerful rush of euphoria washing over him. He let out a large exhale as he climaxed onto himself. His cum dripping off his cock and onto his pants. Charlette covered her mouth holding back a gasp. She turned away her back against the hallway wall as to not be seen from Harvey. Charlette turned back to her bedroom and silently made her way back into bed.

Harvey cleaned himself off, quietly zipping his suit pants back up. He looked at the hallway where he had seen Charlette go into before. The thought that Charlette had seen what he did alarmed Harvey. He quickly pulled the blanket onto himself and closed his eyes. Morning came, and dawn fell. Charlette woke to the smell of coffee, she stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. Charlette hopped out of her bed started following the scent of coffee out into the living room. Harvey was sitting on the sofa his shirt halfway buttoned and his tie hanging from his shoulders. "Goodmorning Harvey!" Charlette said brightly in a musical tone. It was hard for her to destroy the image of last night, but she tried her best to act normal. Harvey jumped lightly, his view briskly shot towards her. "Oh! Charlette," Harvey stood up, holding a mug in his hands.

He quickly set it down on the coffee table. "Sorry I was gonna leave, but I thought I'd clean up the- ...uhh.. mess I made when I got here...". Harvey ran his hand through his hair looking nervously at Charlette, he walked to the back of the couch where Charlette was standing. Charlette looked up at him and smiled, her messy hair falling into her face. Harvey reached a finger to her face and brushed the strands of hair away from her eyes. Charlette looked into Harveys eyes, her expression becoming more serious. Harvey's face was completely red, his glasses starting to fog up. He suddenly lowered his head and leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. Harvey quickly lifted himself back up pushing his glasses further onto his face. "T-t-thanks for uh- letting me stay." Harvey smiled nervously. Charlette nodded her head slowly, stunned from what he had done. 

Harvey started to button his shirt back up until it reached his collar. Harvey was looking into her eyes the entire time, his face bright pink. "I should get going..." Harvey confessed, looking away from Charlette and to the door. Harvey reached onto the sofa and slid his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "I'll see you later today for you're... uh... physical, it's important I make sure you're healthy..." Harvey smiled weakly. "Of course..." Charlette agreed, her voice sounded a little dazed. "I'll see you then..." And with that last exchange, Harvey had left. He was walking down the dirt trail, back into town...

To be continued...


	10. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlette and Shane talk about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I want to make it clear that there is no 'main character' the novel revolves around the whole town, but only characters that will move the story forward.

Shane walked down an old pathway in cindersap forest, the trail was old and overgrown with shrubs. "Jas?!" Shane cried out, he was looking for Jas, he was supposed to be watching her, he wasn't doing a very good job. Shane had a worried expression on his face. He had never been out this far in the forest before, it felt eerie, like something out here was watching him. Shane found himself in front of a large log, it looked like someone chopped straight through it with an ax to make a pathway. Shane hesitated for a moment before following the pathway, "Jas, are you down here!?" Shane shouted again, his tone louder. "If you're hiding from me I'm gonna be so pissed- I'm gonna be mad!" Shane frowned, his expression grumpy. As he continued to follow the overgrown trail, he noticed how dark it got. Shane's instincts began to kick in, he felt like he was in danger. Despite everything in his body telling him to run, he kept down the trail.

Suddenly, Shane tripped, his foot caught in an overgrown branch. Shane could feel his ankle twist as he fell hitting the dirt on his chest. Shane let out a loud grunt, he looked back at his ankle and winced. Shane shakily pulled his ankle from the overgrown root, he leaned against a tree and pulled himself up. This wasn't the first time he twisted his ankle, Shane remembered his time in high school when he played grid ball for the varsity team. Shane groaned in agony, his ankle already started to swell up. From the old trail behind him, Shane could hear footsteps! "Jas...?" Shane called out and turned around to face the trail.

It wasn't Jas, but it was Charlette. Charlette seemed confused at first, it took her a moment to examen Shane and notice his ankle. "Shane you foot! What happen!" Charlette rushed over to his side, lifting his torso, so the two were face to face. She looked into his dark green eyes. Shane blushed, he stared back into her eyes, he loved looking at her she had such a beautiful remarkable glow. Shane leaned into her, but Charlette held him closer to her chest, "Oh Shane, let me help you up!" Charlette said, helping to support him up. "Sorry- I was looking for Jas and I guess I fell..." Shane explained he was looking into her eyes as he spoke. Charlette gave him a tight-lipped smile, "You shouldn't have come out here, Jas is by that big tree... I saw her on my way here." Charlette helped walk Shane back down the trail, "I'll take you to Harvey's he'll help you..." Charlette seemed uncomfortable even saying Harvey's name. Shane bit his lip, "Ohh... Yeah alright..." Shane limped along beside her, using her for support.

"So, how have you been Charlette?" Shane attempted to spark conversation. Charlette turned her head to Shane, smiling at him, then looking back down to the trail. "I've been ok... A few days ago, I got sick... I don't know what happens." Charlette spoke, Shane could listen to her talk for hours, she had such a soothing voice. "Oh god, I'm sorry about that." Shane apologized. "It's alright... What have you been doing? Anything fun? Or have you just been looking for Jas the past week?" Charlette giggled at her comment. Shane smiled, a wholesome smiled, he liked it when Charlette joked with him. "I've just been doing the usual..." Shane admitted, he knows his life can be boring at times, but whenever Charlette was around... His life felt warmer, not as scheduled, and predictable. "I miss talking to you Charlette." Shane blurted out, his face turning a blush pink. Charlette smiled at the ground ahead and nodded her head, "And I as well, miss talking to you.". Shane started to feel warm inside, he loved her, he loved her so much... He always wanted to tell her it, but it just never felt right.

Shane and Charlette arrived in front of Harvey's clinic, Charlette swung open the door helping Shane inside. Shane sat himself down in one of the chairs and let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think we'd make it!" Shane was sweating profusely. Charlette giggled, she didn't say anything in response. Harvey entered the waiting room, he looked to Charlette and smiled. His eyes slowly traveled to Shane on the Chair and his smile dropped. "What happened here?" Harvey's tone sounded spectacle, approached Shane, kneeling to Shane's side and examining his foot. "I tripped over a root, think it's twisted," Shane responded, glaring down at Harvey. Harvey ignored Shane's glare. Harvey wanted to stay professional in his office. "Follow me, I'll wrap your foot up, we might need x-rays as well..." Harvey helped Shane out of the chair and walked him to the medical room. "I'll be with you in a moment Charlette!" Harvey called back to her. Charlette had an uneasy look on her face, as she waved goodbye to the two. Shane was glaring at the floor, Shane didn't like Harvey, he doesn't know why... Harvey opened the door to the medical room and helped Shane take a seat on the table. Shane sat down and laid his hurt foot up. Harvey examined his ankle, pushing his glasses further up his nose and squinting. Shane bit the inside of his cheeks and glared. 

"Good news, it's not fractured. Although it is swelling so you need to stay off you're foot for at least a couple weeks..." Harvey looked up at Shanen too make sure he understood. Shane nodded his head and looked away from Harvey. "I'll send Maru in with some ice and bandages-" Harvey suddenly got choked up, he was scared of Shane. Harvey quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath in, trying to collect himself. Maru raised a brow at Harvey, "Are you alright Harvey?" Maru asked in a concerned tone. Harvey flinched and briskly looked at her. "O-oh! Yes, I'm fine. I need you to bring Shane bandages and crutches for his leg. Maru nodded and walked to the back room to get the supplies. 

Charlette stood in the waiting room, she was reading a sign on the wall when Harvey peeked out into the waiting room. "Charlette, are you ready for you physical?" Charlette looked over and nodded her head with an awkward smile. Charlette followed Harvey to a medical room, Harvey shut the door behind her and grabbed a clipboard that was on the counter. "Alright, I just have a few questions for before we start..." Harvey didn't look up from the clipboard when he spoke. Charlette nodded her head and hummed. "Mmhmm!". Harvey flipped through some of the pages and stopped at a bright yellow page. "Have you been eating a healthy diet?" Harvey looked up at her, She was thinking for a moment, the last thing she remembered eating was green algae. Charlette shook her head 'No'. Harvey checked something off then continued down the list. "Ha-" Harvey paused for a moment, "Have you been sexually active...?" His face went flush, he covered his face the clipboard. Charlette gave him a nervous stare, she got a flashback of the night before. "Uh- Yes." Charlette blurted out. Harvey quickly checked something off and set down the clipboard clearing his throat. 

"Alright- I'm going to listen to you're heartbeat..." Harvey pulled up his stethoscope, holding it up to her chest. Harvey lifted her shirt a little with his other hand and pushed the stethoscope onto her chest. Charlette shivered from the cold tough of the metal, Her cheeks turning light pink. Harvey's looked down and squinted, he looked focused. He held it there for a moment, then moved it around her chest. Charlette felt turned on feeling his large hands against her bare chest. He leaned closer to her so he could reach the stethoscope to her back. He kept his other hand on her chest, holding her in place. Charlette's heartbeat got faster, her face getting more and more flushed. Charlette leaned her head closer to Harvey, she could feel his hot breath on her neck... She knew it was wrong, but she wanted him. Harvey paused and looked down at her, Harvey lifted his fingers to her breast. Harveys massive erection began to poke through his pants, he pushed himself closer to Charlette. Charlette gasped, Harvey quickly lifted his other hand and covered her mouth. He leaned Charlette back on the bed and began to fondle her plump tit. It was smooth, it fit into his palm. Harvey removed his hand from her mouth, quickly forcing her into a kiss. Charlette started to squirm, "H-Harvey!". Harvey backed away and removing himself from her. "You're- Uh... Your heartbeat was a little fast..." Harvey raised an eyebrow at Charlette. "D-doctor visits make me nervous..." Charlette looked down at the floor. "That's ok. It uh- Happens..". Harvey went over to the counter and grabbed a reflex hammer. He shuffled back to Charlette and tapped her knee, her leg snapping upwards lightly. Harvey squinted and did the same with the other leg. "Alright, everything seems good here!" Harvey put the hammer back, and opened a drawer, holding up a urine specimen cup. "For the last thing here, I'll need a urine sample. I'll get your results back to you tomorrow." Harvey handed Charlette the cup. Harvey grabbed his clipboard and exited the room, giving Charlette a wave before he left. Charlette looked curiously at the cup, then walked out of the room, to the bathrooms down the hall. 

Shane was sitting in the waiting room. He had his crutches resting on his lap, Shane stared ahead at the wall in front of him. He was waiting for Charlette, he didn't want to leave without her. His eyes wandered to the back counter were Maru was typing something on a computer and looking through papers. Harvey walked up behind her and said something to her. Harvey's eyes suddenly shot over to Shane, pure hatred in his eyes. Shane seemed surprised by the sudden glare, he didn't understand why he was glaring. But Shane could think of a few reasons he was mad at him. Harvey leaned down to Maru and whispered something to her before walking into the back. Maru stood up and exited the counter into the back. Shane grunted and looked down at the clean, white floor. Shane could hear footsteps, his eyes jolted upwards to the office doors and Charlette came out. She smiled at him, an innocent smile. "You uh- You wanna go to the saloon with me?" Shane smiled back at her. Charlette nodded her head quickly, she seemed eager to go with him. Shane lifted himself, using the crutches to help him up. The two exited the clinic together and went to the saloon. 

Harvey watched the two exit together. He seemed upset, the idea of the two together rotting in his brain. He turned around, Maru standing before him. "I got Charlette's urine sample results back!" Maru sounded excited for some reason. Harvey raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand why she was making a big deal over a cup of piss. "And... She's all healthy- right?" Harvey seemed worried for a moment. Maru smiled brightly, "Harvey, she's pregnant! Congratulations!!" Maru threw her arms in the air, an exciting glow on her face. Harvey's face went pale, "What!?".


End file.
